From Another Heaven
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: A side-story from 'Merry Christmas, Mitchy', about what happened after Kouta visited Mitsuzane.


**Title : From Another Heaven**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Genre : Drabble, romance**

**Summary : A side-story from 'Merry Christmas, Mitchy!', about what happened after Kouta visited Mitsuzane. **

**Author's Note : This fanfic was born after I beta-ed Canary789's fanfic. It melts my heart so much, because not many people write MelonGrape..**

**This is the link of Canary789's fanfic : s/10905827/1/Merry-Christmas-Mitchy  
**

**And why am I making BananaOrange again? ****Why didn't I make MelonGrape or anything? OTL**

**Apparently I still could't get over them.. Teehee~**

* * *

The man with the golden hair had just awoke from his sleep. He stood out from his bed, knowing it was alright now. A smile dawned on his face as he looked on the sky, apparently it was already midday on this new world he created. The oval-shaped window provided him with luxurious view of the vast horizon with vegetations unlike the one on Earth. But it was still beautiful nonetheless.

Kouta knew it was a bad habit of him. He often fed his own curiosity upon the old life he left without telling Mai. Sometimes he worry too much about his friends, his sister, his haven on Earth, and all of the people inside of it. Well, one could blame him from being himself. He just wanted to stay with them for a while, especially if he could help them. Takatora and Mitsuzane still had more ways to go before they could be reunited as true brothers (or maybe, beyond that). But with a little push, the golden-haired man knew they could, someday. And he was both happy and sad hearing his best friend's confession.

Maybe Kouta did love Micchy as much as Micchy thought he did, but unfortunately it wasn't him that Micchy seek. After eating the Fruit, he became aware that Mitsuzane was seeing him as the replacement for Takatora. If only Kouta was a bit more sensitive about this kind of things when he was still a human, his life would've taken a different turn. It was much better if the Ygddrasil chief took care of the boy. Away from this dreadful destiny that required him to leave everything behind (and yes, Kouta wasn't really prepared, that was why he kept coming back to Earth).

Mai also told him similar things like Micchy did. It was a bit embarrassing, that only after they became a godlike deity like this, both of them realized that she used to have a thing for Kouta. The previously cheerful girl calmly conveyed her feelings to him with a soft smile, as she reminisced her past. They were just very green about love at those time, that's all. Kouta would preached her about that sometimes, but then he got pinched splendidly as the result. Then after a while, they would laugh it off together.

So, apparently it was already Christmas on Earth. No wonder that there was a joyful energy spread on the planet as he circling the blue planet before he truly went back to his home. The idea of having a festive day wasn't bad, maybe he could discussed it with The Woman of The Beginning. He knew would Mai like this kind of thing, and he thought they could found another thing to do after doing so many arranging and creating new life. Teaching the residents about it would be hard, but at least it was a fun activity.

But before he could searched the girl, he abruptly halted as he felt a presence near him. A presence from a much farther place than this new star. It was as if he was seeing a magic, as Kaito appeared next to him. The previous Baron user was so vivid that Kouta couldn't helped gazing at him. His face was as stern as ever, as his hands was tucked inside his pocket. His long coat and vest still adorned him, presenting him exactly the way he was.

"Kaito..?"

The brown-haired man didn't say anything. He just stared at him in silence instead. Kouta was accustomed to Kaito's behavior, but he still didn't know why Kaito suddenly came to him.

"Did you.. come for a visit too?" asked Kouta, trying to say something.

His former rival turned his head into the window, harboring his vision at the unearthly view. The golden-haired man did the same. Being out of touch from him made Kouta didn't exactly know what to do.

"This world.. It's beautiful isn't it? Well, it's not really the same as Earth.. But the good thing is, most of the lifeforms can live together. Even the Inves."

His unexpected guest was still focused on the window, ignoring the shorter man's attempt to talk to him.

"What makes you go down here, Kaito? This world is too peaceful for you to appear."

Well, that made a shift on the taller man. The next moment, Kaito erased their distance and suddenly pulled the golden-haired man towards him. He rapidly locked those soft lips with his own, pushing himself a bit harder than he should. His grasp became tighter as time went by, half-forcing Kouta to submit indefinitely. Kouta could sense a mysterious vexation radiating from the brown-haired man, so he tried to comply.

Then, the golden haired man suddenly realized. "Kaito.. don't tell me.. you're.."

_Jealous? _

Because he kissed Micchy? Because he crossed the galaxies to watched over the young Kureshima?

His heterochromic eyes gazed at the man. He had feeling that his hunch might be correct. Kouta chuckled a little, admitting his fault. He just didn't know jealousy could pass through the higher dimension.

"I'm sorry.. I won't do that thing again with the other," smiled the young god, while his fingers frolicking with Kaito's. The sharp eyes finally letting his knitted eyebrows loose, and his hand cupped the shorter man's chin to brush their lips once more.


End file.
